Rotom Pokédex/Quotes/SM/Registration
When the player registers a Pokémon in the Pokédex, Rotom will make certain comments depending on how the Pokémon was obtained or what kind of Pokémon it is. Some comments may be overridden by others, such as the comment for completing a page, which usually supersedes other comments. * For caught Pokémon: :"Why don't you check out just what kind of Pokémon it izzz that you caught, pal?" * For evolved Pokémon: :"Why don't you check out what kind of new Pokémon your pal evolved into, eh, bucko? Zz-zz-zz!" * For Pokémon hatched from an : :"Ooh, why don't you see what kind of Pokémon wazzz born from that Egg, kiddo?" * For Pokémon received from in-game trades or restored Fossils: :"Hey! Let'zzz check out what kind of Pokémon it is!" * For the first Pokémon registered after meeting Rotom: :"Congratzzz! You registered a Pokémon in your Pokédex. It'zzz a red-letter day...and I'm about as red as anything!" * For registering all Pokémon on a single page: :"Hot diggity! Look at you—you're on fire, partner! You've filled in all the Pokémon on a single page! It's like we're playing bingo over here! Zz-zz-zz!" * When registering a guardian deity: :"Zzzrt! You registered a Land Spirit Pokémon! If I were you, I'd check it out at once!" * When registering a Legendary Pokémon: :"Zzzrt! You registered a Legendary Pokémon! That's, well, legendary! Let'zzz check it out!" * When registering an Ultra Beast: :"Zzzrt?! It'zzz an unidentified Pokémon! Go check it out quick!" * When registering and : :"Zzzrt?! This Pokémon... I don’t even know how to describe it... But my circuitzzz are tingling!" * When registering a Mythical Pokémon: :"Zzzrk?! Wait... Izzz that— Izzz that a Mythical Pokémon?!" Progress quotes If a newly registered Pokémon achieves a certain milestone in the player's Pokédex completion, Rotom will also make a comment for this event. Any Island Pokédex * ?: :"You've cleared your first big step, pal! Zzz-zzt! Keep on filling up that Island Pokédex!" * 30% of Pokémon registered: :"Lookzzz like you're getting to know the Pokémon on Island Island pretty well, partner!" * 50% of Pokémon registered: :"You've made it over the hump for the Island Pokédex! You're rolling along azzz smooth as a Poké Ball!" * 70% of Pokémon registered: :"Zzt! If you've managed to fill thizzz much of the Island Pokédex in, then I bet you could even teach the professor a thing or two about the local Pokémon!" * 90% of Pokémon registered: :"Zzt! You're so close! I can almozzzt taste it! So, so close to completing the Island Pokédex!" * 100% of Pokémon registered: :"You did it! The Island Pokédex izzz complete! Zz-zz-zz! You really are something, kiddo!" Alola Pokédex * ?: :"Zzzt! You're moving along at a nice clip, partner! Keep up the pace and find all Alola'zzz Pokémon!" * 30% of Pokémon (90) registered: :"You're almozzzt up to 100 Pokémon in your 'Dex, pal! There are plenty of different kinds of Pokémon, huh? Some are even azzz great...azzz me! Zz-zz-zz!" * 50% of Pokémon (150) registered: :"You've made it over the hump for the Alola Pokédex! You're rolling along azzz smooth as a Poké Ball!" * 70% of Pokémon (210) registered: :"Lookzzz like you're well on your way to becoming an expert on the Pokémon all around the Alola region! Zz-zzt!" * 90% of Pokémon (270) registered: :"Just one last big push and you'll be there! Zzzt! You can do it! Complete the Alola Pokédex! Zz-zzt!" * 95% of Pokémon (285) registered: :"We're in the final countdown! My circuitzzz are tingling! You're really gonna do it: you're gonna complete the entire Alola Pokédex, aren't you?! You clever thing, you! Zz-zz-zz!" * 100% of Pokémon (300) registered: :"GOAAALLL! You did it! You really did it, pal! You completed the Alola Pokédex! Zzz-zzzzzt!"